All that I'm living for
by Soulofpurity
Summary: Kikyou and Naraku are plotting against our favourite couple... a story of betrayal and love, trust. She's mine! what about mates? INUYASHA! inukag mirsan others.
1. He Did It Again

It was cold. Colder then what everyone else felt, because it wasn't her skin that felt cold. It was her heart. Did anyone else know the pain it brings? The feeling of being cheated on, even though they weren't even together.

Kagome slouched down by the well, holding her head in her hands. She was Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Yes, again. If she could say all those times Inuyasha hurt her like this, she'd lose her voice before she could finish. Back in her era, girls got heartbroken just because a guy wouldn't talk to them. They had lousy crushes because a guy was cute, or made funny jokes. But no, she loved Inuyasha because he risked his life so many times for her; he was everything she could want in a guy. Not Hojo, no, Hojo was nice but he was a nothing compared to many people in this time.

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore_

_I'm alone tonight_

_I can feel the night beginning _

_Separate me from the living_

_Understanding me_

_After all I've seen_

_Piecing every thought together_

_Find the words to make me better_

_If I only knew_

_How to pull myself apart_

Most girl in her time, or even here, would give up on a man who always runs to another girl when he gets the chance. The memory flashed painfully…

**"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said without even facing them.**

**That was fine with me. He can walk around, I know I'd like to. Maybe I should go find him? Yeah, a nice little walk would do us both some good. ****A break from all the fighting, the voices advising us to stay away, the yells and terror in the air.**** I got up and said I needed to use a restroom. Walking as fast I could, I reached a brush by a lake. But Not only did I find the man of my desires there, I found ****Kikyo.**** I saw her walk towards Inuyasha, I saw her wrap her arms around him, ****I**** saw…I saw him kiss her. I let me tears flow freely. Some people may think that I'm too stubborn and should just give up. Maybe I should do just that. I ran away, towards the well. But not to go back, no, to wait until he sees me so at least I can say goodbye.**

Inuyasha was walking back from hunting down some demons. Yes, demons. That's what he told everyone.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked. Everyone looked around.

"She said she had to use a restroom. But we thought maybe she went after you?" Sango informed him.

He looked puzzled for a second. Then it hit him, Kikyo's soul collectors were around, but he didn't go see Kikyo, but Kagome must have thought he did and went after him. But if he didn't go, then why was there a trace of Kagome's tears?

"I'm going after her. You guys head back to Keade's, I have a feeling I know where Kagome's heading to." And so with that, he left them.

* * *

I'm going to be doing short chapters for this story, but I'm going to make a lot of them and hopefully have an update like every day, or 2 a day, since their all gonna be like 500 wards each. I won't have author's notes in every chapter. Anyways, gotta peel potatoes, bye.


	2. It Wasn't Him?

She cradled her head on her knees and sang a sweet song to herself. She wasn't going back home until tomorrow. Her birthday was tomorrow, or at least 2 hours away. It was 10 pm. She wasn't going to stay here for her birthday, not where her heart would be broken over and over. Her 18th birthday. It was also the anniversary of the day she found Inuyasha. Just thinking of it made her cry even more. The tree symbolized the meeting of Inuyasha and her, and the farewell of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She didn't hate Kikyo, but she was dead, she and Inuyasha couldn't be together, Kagome wanted to be with him too!

"You wish to be rid of this pain do you not?" A familiar voice rang through the clearing, each word hitting Kagome. "You wish that he would notice you? Protect you more? Never hurt you like this again? You wish the bitch was erased from this earth but know that Inuyasha loves her, and if she disappeared he'd be nothing more than a mindless body walking the earth. You want him to hold you, kiss you, caress you like you're the only one. But you know he thinks of Kikyo every time he looks at your face."

_I will forget my dreams_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_I will affect you_

_I will protect you_

_From all those crazy schemes_

_You traded in your wings_

_For __everything __freedom brings_

_You never left me_

_You never let me_

_See what this feeling means_

Every word spoken to her was soft, it was all the truth. But who was talking? Her eyes glazed over. He was right, Inuyasha never noticed her. He only saw Kikyo when he saw her. The man came over to her and held out his hand. His face was all too familiar, but she didn't care, it was comforting to have someone understand. He handed her a jewel shard.

"Place this in your head, it will take all of that pain away." He spoke quietly.

Kagome was about to follow his advice, but Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her and backed away, taking the jewel shard and hiding in his haori (spelling?). Naraku growled.

"She does not wish to be with you now, Inuyasha. I told her what she wanted to hear. She accepted the truth and wishes to come with me, let her go. I, at least, will cherish her like she was meant to be cherished."

Inuyasha growled. So, he had hurt her so much that she was willing to fall into Naraku's hands? He couldn't stand it, he couldn't just hand her over to Naraku, but he couldn't keep her so she'd suffer more. Finally making his decision, he said, "I won't let her fall into your hands." And just as she woke up, he kissed her cheek and threw her into the well.

* * *

Well, I'll put this here, I'll make up for these short chapters tomorrow. I'm sick, and I'm very depressed right now. 


	3. Who's Kagome?

She lay at the bottom of the well. He, he just threw back to her own time. Why? Was she such a disgrace to him that he had to get rid of her? She would cry at a time like this, but she was done with that. A voice still stayed in her head.

"Do you want him to notice you?'

'You want to be rid of this pain don't you?'

'He never even said he was sorry…' She thought sadly. Slowly she touched her cheek, where he had lightly kissed her. Was it just to show off to Naraku? To play with her feelings? Was it to… be it to relive the memory of kissing Kikyo?

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the rim of the well. Naraku had left before he was killed by Inuyasha, or just seriously hurt him.

"Why?" Was the only word he could get out. She accepted it all and would've given herself to Naraku. Although he couldn't bring her back, which would make things worse, he could at least go to her time and explain. But for now he'd leave her to her thoughts. That last thing he wanted is her crying, saying sit, or running away from him. Which, knowing her, was a very likely outcome.

He started to walk towards Kaede's village. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would already be there. At least, that's what he hoped. Or not, he didn't want to have to explain to them where Kagome was and why.

"KYYAAAA!!! PERVERT!!!" A scream was heard.

Now we join the merry little couple and a little kid on their way to the village…

"Now now, my dear Sango, it's this cursed hand!" A certain monk assured the exterminator. He wrestled his cursed hand to prove his point.

Sango was fuming, "Cursed hand or not, you know as well as I do, you rubbed me with the OTHER hand, you big BAKA!" She stormed ahead of him, arriving in Kaede's village.

Back on the path sits a very confused monk on the ground. 'What's got her so hyped?' He thought.

Just as Sango entered on end of the village, Inuyasha entered the other.

"Oh? Inuyasha, did you find Kagome?" Sango asked, very confused.

The hanyou looked down for a minute, then back up. What would he tell them? "She's just doing something." And with that, he entered Kaede's little hut.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll all wake up_

_(Confused on this line) And very conscious you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You've forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Inside the hut, it had been about 2 days, everyone was getting nervous. Where was Kagome?

'Maybe I should go get her now?'

A week later, a day after an odd mist had taken over the village, something odd happened.

"Houshi-sama, do you feel like something is missing?" Sango asked Miroku.

Just then Inuyasha came walking down the hill near to where they sat. They hadn't left yet.

"You guys stupid? Kagome still hasn't returned." He snorted. It had been 9 days, he was going back today, or God help him, he was going to tear down everything in sight.

Miroku gave him an odd look. "Who's…Ka-goo-mee?" He looked very confused for a minute. Sango nodded, she wanted to know the same thing. Even Shippo, who was sitting with Kirara near the stream, wanted to know the same thing.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The mist was no ordinary mist was it?

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I don't know who – she is it? - is. How about we go and look for shards? Like we always did?" Sango smiled helpfully. She didn't know what was going on, her memory showed their adventures but it was like a shadow traveled with them. Like someone else was with them, but she didn't know.

"You guys go; I'm having a chat with the hag." Inuyasha said hurriedly.

The others exchanged looks but agreed none the less. Inuyasha made his way to the little hut where Kaede lived.

"Hey old hag, that mist yesterday, what was it? How come No one knows Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Kagome? Never heard of such a nice name." Kaede said happily.

What was wrong with everyone?!

* * *

On the other side of the well, Kagome sat sniffling. She never wanted to go back, but she never wanted to go back home. It had been 3 days and she was starving. If she went on much longer she'd die. Out of her backpack she took out some ramen, and cold water. It'd be cold, yes, but at least she would live. After she ate, she fell asleep.

_Faces ran through her mind, she was now in the clearing by the well, heading back towards her friends._

_"Sango-__chan__Miroku-sama__Shippo-chan__!"__ She called, smiling. But the smile soon turned into a frown when she heard them all talking inside the hut._

_"I don't know this Kagome you speak of, but I do know that my life now is much better. I remember being very sad before, and now I am happy." Miroku's voice was heard inside._

_"I remember a shadow traveling with us. Whatever it was, I'm glad it's gone. I feel as if I don't have to protect anything useless anymore." Sango yawned._

_"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with being over protected, humph!" Shippo's little childish voice said._

_Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. This is what her friends thought of her? They had forgotten her?_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"No!" Kagome screamed in her sleep, waking up soon after. _'No…' _

* * *

It had been 6 more days and Kagome hadn't eaten. But at about noon that day, while she was sleeping, a figured draped in red appeared in the well. It silently went over to her and picked her up bridal style. Kissing her forehead, Inuyasha jumped back into the Sengoku Jidai.


	4. To The Death

'Am I dying?'

It took awhile for Kagome to realize that what she was seeing was not the well, it wasn't home, and it also wasn't Kaede's hut. Actually, all she saw was blackness.

'Damn, Kagome, stop jumping to conclusions. Oh wait, death makes perfect sense! I was stuck on the bottom of the well for… 15 days? Oh God I'm hungry…'

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around cautiously, and taking notice she that she was only in a white kimono, she blinked her surprise to see a handsome man standing in front of her. He looked no older then 35, and looked much like Souta.

"Hello, Kagome." He grinned, hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you so soon. Actually, I hoped I'd never see you until you were old and wrinkly." He laughed, touching her delicate nose with a strong finger.

Reality hit her, but before she would call out to him, he disappeared, still smiling brightly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kagome thought out loud. Dropping to her knees, she pounded what seemed to be the floor. A mist started it's way around her, and soon she felt her eyes clouding over as memories struck her.

"_Kagome…"_

_Her eyes filled with tears, "Why didn't you tell me you turned human?" (Sorry I'm doing this by memory :P)_

"_Keh, you didn't need to know." He turned his head, pulling the rest of the spider threads out of his black hair._

"_Don't you trust me?" She asked timidly. Didn't he realize by now that she was his companion?_

'_I don't trust anyone. I don't need to trust anyone. I'm fine on my own" He snorted._

'Why did I just remember that?' Kagome thought mysteriously.

"Kagome, I have showed you this because it is a hint for the future." A voice rang in her head, pounding painfully at her fragile heart.

"Something to do about Inuyasha and his human night?" Kagome inquired. She was puzzled at this. Who was the one talking? It had sounded just like a very familiar woman… "By the way, why was my…"

"Shh, child, don't ask any more about what you have seen. Yes, it is about Inuyasha's human night. Be careful about the precious information you have. About the sword you beloved holds so close all the time, about his past, about your future. More people are listening then you may feel comfortable with. By the way… you have more family then you may have thought…"

With that the voice vanished, and Kagome was left with her own thoughts.

Brought out of her daydream, Kagome heard a ringing sound in her sensitive ears. Her head was in complete agony as she felt her body coming back to her. She felt the wind against her bare legs, and heard the voices around her. Her throat was parched and she fear what she would see after opening her eyes.

She came to her senses as soon as she heard her name being spoken from Sango.

"You tell us her name is Kagome, huh? I seriously have no idea who she is, though! Inuyasha don't tell me you've replaced Kikyou!"

"What?! I don't even love Kikyou! I've told you over and over, I hate her very being! Listen to me, Kagome has been traveling with us for a year!"

Painfully opening her eyes, Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha… if you hate Kikyou so much, why'd you kiss her…" she muttered tearfully. It hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe, and it hurt to even live…

Kneeling by her side, Kagome saw horror etched into Inuyasha's face, "I never even saw her that night! Kagome, I asked to walk alone because I needed to release some of the anger I felt for her…

Sniffling, Kagome agonizingly sat up, "Stop, you've broken my heart enough." With that, she got up and made her way outside, towards the forest. It took a lot of effort to keep herself up, but she had to get away from the broken Hanyou, who was already starting to follow her. Tripping every now and then, she started to roam in her own thoughts. She was clearly aware of the stealthy Inuyasha, who still followed her. She could feel his amber eyes gaze at her, worried and wrecked, and she even sensed his sad and depressed aura. Why was he so upset? He should be happy that she was leaving him; he could finally go to Kikyou.

Her steps slowly started to stop. Her breathing was heavy, her heart was racing. It had taken a lot of effort to get her starved and dehydrated body this far. She was now overlooking a vast valley with a setting sun right behind it. The cliff she was on was sturdy and had clearly been the dating spot of the village. She could see it now, the couples that came her merry making and telling lovely nothings in the ears of their love. Maybe this spot was also used for silent deaths, people wishing to be rid of the pain and agony of their lives. Sighing, Kagome started to think through her plans. Her case wasn't that bad, not bad enough to kill herself over, at least. No, she just had the love of her life leading her on and loving another woman. She also had a great responsibility. Not to long ago, she had heard that it was her duty to destroy the Shikon No Tama, the ancient jewel from the stories in her time that she had often believed to be myths. On her 15th birthday though, she had learned the legends had been true. Not only the jewel, but the stories often told of the young heroes who would slay numerous demons, and in the end, the Miko died, leaving the Hanyou to grieve. Kagome had already figured that she wouldn't die. It would have to be a lie, 'I mean, Inuyasha would never grieve over my death.' She though sadly.

Looking over the edge, Kagome silently sat down on the rim of the cliff. Quite suddenly she felt the rocks below her give, and she felt herself slowly falling downwards, 'NO!! This isn't what I wanted!'

_But your friends have forgotten you anyways. Inuyasha will be happy that he can finally have Kikyou back, and the others would be happy to have her in their group._

_**No! Inuyasha knows who I am, he would do anything to keep me alive! Sango and Miroku, Shippo… Kaede… I'll help them remember! I'll be their friend again and someday regain their memories!**_

_Stop this already, I despise self- pity, give it up, Inuyasha will watch you die…_

Before she could let out a scream of anguish, she felt strong arms take a hold of her wrist. Inuyasha was staring down wistfully at her, questioning her through his golden orbs.

"Don't… Please, don't drop me…" Kagome sobbed.

"You know, I'd go through it all over again for you…" she heard him say. A silent tear made its way down her cheek as the rock beneath Inuyasha let go, and both of them went tumbling through the air. His muscular arms pulled her into a tight and loving embrace, which she returned full force. She was terrified, petrified to look down. Her hair whipped at her cheeks, her clothes ruffled wildly and her heart raced violently in her chest, awaiting the death ahead of her. Screaming out her terror, a bright light enveloped them both. The river below them parted and the pure Miko powers around Kagome and Inuyasha softened their would-be death blow.

Sighing gratefully through her sobs, Kagome laid on the shore of the small river. She smiled over at Inuyasha, before realizing the difference in his appearance. He wasn't human, no. He…

"Mate…"

* * *

I am SOOOO sorry I never updated for like a year. I recently read a totally awesome fanfic named The Beginning of the End: The final fragment. Excellent Inuyasha/kagome fic. Anyways, here's chapter 4!!!review 


	5. To Hell We Go

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered. A full demon Inuyasha was staring right back her. He was kneeling over her… Feeling a slight wetness on her cheek, not that she wasn't already soaked, Kagome found a small cut. Look up at Inuyasha her instincts told her that he had been cleaning her wound. Usually Kagome would have smiled up at him, but she realized that this wouldn't be the right time.

"Mate… hurt…" Inuyasha muttered, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm fine… please, come back to me…" Her hand went up to his wet face, tracing the bright purple streaks cascading down his cheekbone. Her brown orbs looked up at Inuyasha with such love and devotion.

She tensed in fear as Inuyasha said, "Mate…desires…me…" He sunk this extended claws into the sides of her tender stomach, and she screamed at the pain it was bringing to her, "Mine…" He growled.

A sudden rush of wind announced the arrival of the wolf demon, Kouga. His hair in its usual high pony tail, and his blue eyes glistening with anticipation, "Kagome?!"

"Hands off my woman, mutt! I've come to-" Sniffing the air, Kouga's eyes widened in realization. He started a low growl.

Growling back, Inuyasha got up and stood protectively in front of the moaning Miko. Thoughts going through her head rapidly, Kagome came to the most appropriate decision. 'Run!' Her mind screamed. Even though she had the emotional will to run, her body thought otherwise. The pain in her sides was hurting more then any normal wound she had encountered in a usual battle. 'Poison! Since when did Inuyasha have poison like Sesshomaru?' Bringing up all of her strength, Kagome stood. Giving Kouga a silent thank you, she started to painfully run through the woods surrounding the river. Inuyasha started to follow, but Kouga was quick to intercept.

"Hey mutt, I may not be able to kill you, but who says I can't hurt you…" Kouga muttered in a low voice. He aimed a hard punch into Inuyasha's gut. Sidestepping, Inuyasha flexed his deadly claws toward the wolf, launching full force and pushing Kouga back into a tree.

"Kagome… please be safe…"

Stumbling over roots, a heavy panting Kagome was making her way through the thickets of the forest. Her body had long ago given up, and now all she felt was numbness. A searing pain made its way through her sides as her fresh wounds made no move to start healing. The blood made streak on her fast moving legs, and her tears made paths down her red and puffy face. Quite suddenly, she hit a red object. She expected a hard landing, but instead felt strong arms bring her into a hug. She looked into the amber eyes she grew to love.

"Inuyasha?! Are you normal again? Thank God! How did you get here so fast? Where's Kouga?" The questions made themselves vocalized and Kagome had trouble breathing after her long running.

"Keh! The wimpy wolf finally left me alone." Inuyasha replied, "Remember that I have demon speed." After a long silence, Inuyasha spoke, "I'm… sorry…"

Surprised, Kagome tried to hug him, but her exhausted body decided to give out from under her. She expected to be caught by Inuyasha like any typical time she had fallen, but instead felt impact with the hard ground. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha start to walk away.

Turning around, he spoke the exact words Kagome feared, "Kikyou was always more stronger. She was beautiful, strong-willed, and a much powerful fighter."

Kagome sat in a stunned silence as she looked down her hands. In her hands appeared many tears. In those tears was much sadness…and betrayal. Her love for him was deep, and she knew he'd never say such things, but… she couldn't help but feel a strong pain in her chest.

Reality hit her at that moment. She looked down at her side, flinching all the while. A greenish tinge had set itself into her belly, making its way up her ribcage, and they other way, it was making its way slowly down to her hip. The other side was no different. The green on both sides met up together on the small of her back and her belly button. Basically, it had made its home all over her stomach and lower back. Moaning, she felt her eyes start to flutter, begging for sleep. Her knees weakened and she fell limp on the forest floor.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" A female voice had reached his sensitive doggy ears, "You're awake!"

"S-sango?" The half-demon murmured. Reality hit his as he, painfully, sat up, "Where's Kagome?!"

Sighing, Miroku kneeled down beside the panicking Hanyou, "You're still on about this Kagome person? Lay off it, Inuyasha! Kikyou's outside waiting for you though!" A perverted grin made its way onto his face.

"What the… why the hell is Kikyou here?" Inuyasha questioned the houshi.

"Houshi-sama, it was supposed to be a surprise… and get that nasty look off your face…" Sango said threateningly.

"Well, go on Inuyasha, make your move. Good luck!" Miroku started pushing the Inu-youkai out of the hut. Somehow, in the back of the monk's brain, a voice telling him that Inuyasha's heart didn't belong to this Miko, but this Kagome person. Who was she?

"Inuyasha." Kikyou's cold voice called out. She hadn't changed since the last time he had seen her, "I've decided. I've come to take you to hell with me."

"What?" Inuyasha stood still, "What's up with this all of the sudden?"

"That younger Miko, Kagome, she is destined to be the one to destroy Naraku and the jewel. I no longer have a purpose in this battle, and neither do you." Kikyou's words cut through him more then any demon could. He did have a purpose…

"You're wrong." He whispered, "My purpose is too protect Kagome, and aid my friends in the final battle."

"I believe you are the wrong one. Your purpose is too stick to your word, your promises. You told me that you'd come with me to hell. And that's exactly what you're going to do." Her eyes rivaled his own.

"Fine."

Meanwhile, a single eye with wings was watching the whole thing.

"Oh? The almighty Inuyasha is going to throw his life away…"

Kagome woke to a crying child. A small girl was weeping in the bush. Apparently the kid hadn't noticed her.

"Little girl… are you okay?" Kagome whispered, hoping that she hadn't startled the small child.

Slowly, the girl turned around. Horror washed through Kagome as she saw both of the girl's eyes had been torn out.

"You fell for it…" A mischievous grin was planted on the youkai's lips, "Foolish human. I can smell you, I don't eyes…"

Kagome whimpered in fear, trying to back away. To her horror, she found that she was paralyzed, suddenly feeling very weak.

"I can also suck the Miko energy that just so happens to be radiating off of you…"

'It's my end…" Kagome thought fearfully. The only weapon she had ever used was her bow, and even if she could use her hands, she didn't have enough of her powers to destroy any kind of youkai. Before slipping into unconsciousness, though, she felt warm and gentle hands pulling her behind them.

"Oh no you don't…"

* * *

Haha! Lol, I feel as though if I don't make a nice chapter, I'll be punished! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far…

QueenSteel, Shin Wal-New Moon-, SexyDemonGirl5000, Kouta Aburame, Kitten-the-Wolf, chrisandanimeluvr, MissingExodus.

MissingExodus: Lol, after that last review I find it my responsibility to satisfy you and not to lose your interest. Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters, it motivated me!

Not saying no one else did! I love all of my feedback.

Thanks!


End file.
